


[Podfic] Space Looks a Lot Like New Jersey

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [24]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: A ship's captain has a lonely job, but sometimes that's because he's chased everyone else away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Space Looks a Lot Like New Jersey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790381) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



> Recorded as a party favor for AilisT! Happy #ITPE! 
> 
> Thanks to jjtaylor for having blanket permission!!!!

Cover Art provided by Idellaphod.

| 

## Space Looks a Lot Like New Jersey 

  


**Author:** jjtaylor  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Bandom-MCR  
  
**Pairing:** Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** A ship's captain has a lonely job, but sometimes that's because he's chased everyone else away.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom-MCR%5d%20Space%20Looks%20A%20Lot%20Like%20New%20Jersey.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790381) | **Wordcount:** 8321  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom-MCR%5d%20Space%20Looks%20A%20Lot%20Like%20New%20Jersey.mp3) | **Size:** 50 MB | **Duration:** 0:54:00  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom-MCR%5d%20Space%20Looks%20A%20Lot%20Like%20New%20Jersey.m4b) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 0:54:00  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
